dragonsfandomcom-20200224-history
Razorwhip
The Razorwhip is a species of dragon from the How To Train Your Dragon franchise. The Razorwhip is a member of the Sharp Class, for the metallic spines protruding from its tail. In Race To The Edge, a Netflix Original Series that takes place during the time-gap between the first and second movie, Heather is shown to have tamed a female Razorwhip she calls 'Windshear'. Physical Description As a member of the Sharp Class, Razorwhips are shown to have metallic, armour-like scales covering their entire bodies. And like armour, those scales are shown to be just as dangerous. Razorwhips have large head occupying long, reptilian necks. Their tails are even longer and are extraordinarily versatile, able to grip something as heavy as a full-grown tree and still fly perfectly while carrying it. Razorwhips have sharp claws and wide, dilated eyes. They are mentioned to have a third eyelid, although it has yet to be proven. As a hatchling, a Razorwhip's scales are dull and pliable, hardening with time. Unlike most dragons, Razorwhips are shown to be able to fly almost from birth, only needing a few quick lessons to get the hang of it. Powers and Abilities In Heather and Windshear's first appearance in 'Have Dragon Will Travel, Part 1' Windshear is shown to be capable of cutting close corners during flight, as well as mimicking Stormfly's technique of launching her tail spines at her enemies. Windshear is also shown capable of secreting of venomous, tear-like substance from her eyes. Despite having a maw filled with millions of minuscule, saw-like teeth, Razorwhips are incapable of chewing their own food due to the uncoordinated layout of their jaws. Instead, they swallow their food whole, keeping it in the pit of their throats where a special acid will begin to deconstruct the material for them to digest. As with other dragons, a Razorwhip's fire is bright, pale indigo, and even a healthy adult specimen has trouble keeping the blast alight. Instead, they prefer to shoot off their flames in several smaller blasts, similar to a Night Fury's plasma blast. With large, blade-like wings, Razorwhips are not the ideal choice for stealth fliers, as the scales on their wings make a noise similar to that of a sword being swung around. In order to conceal this sound, Heather once patted Windshear's wings down with special armour, most likely created by Hiccup or Fishlegs. Behaviour Razorwhips were mentioned to have a very high female-to-male gender ratio, as shown by the female Razorwhips on Defenders of The Wing Island, who acted in extreme aggression whenever a male (human or dragon) came within the vicinity. Despite this, Razorwhips are fiercely loyal, and will fight for those it deems worthy without regard for its own injuries or even death. They are often shown as merciless killers, making them the perfect choice for an assassin. Nevertheless, if shown proper love and care, Razorwhips make great pets and even better friends. Personality Heather's Razorwhip, a female known as Windshear, is shown to have somewhat of a sarcastic personality. It has enough intelligence to act sophisticated, laughing at Toothless when the playful Night Fury demands attention from its rider. Windshear may be prideful, but even the most stubborn dragons fall victim to the affections of a rider. Windshear, as well as others of her species, are very fickle dragons. They are sly and cunning, and are the supreme specimen for a strategist. Often coming up with their own plans, Razorwhips will frequently disobey orders if it disapproves of its rider. Much like a Monstrous Nightmare, Razorwhips must be shown proper respect and equality before it deems its rider worthy of being an ally. Even more so, Razorwhips should still not be taken lightly. The dangers of crossing one in the wild are vicious, and the odds of returning unscathed are severely low. Smart AND deadly, Razorwhips have been proven one of the strongest members of the Sharp Class, and should only be trained by those with great talent and experience in dragon training. de:Klingenpeitschling Category:Dragon Species Category:How to Train Your Dragon Category:Western Dragons